


Sappy Romance

by amythis



Category: Gilligan's Island
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: Gilligan and Mary Ann go looking for syrup again but find something even sweeter.





	

Gilligan had almost forgotten that he'd promised to help Mary Ann gather more pancake syrup. He was listening to the radio and then he heard the time. Oh gosh, he hoped he wasn't too late! He loved her pancakes and he wanted to do whatever he could to encourage her to make more. 

When he arrived in the clearing where the right trees were, he found her thrashing frantically, with one side of her body against a tree. 

"Oh, Gilligan, help!" 

He raced over and said, "What happened?" 

"This tree is a little too productive. It's dripping sap everywhere. And I got my foot stuck!" 

He looked down and saw one of her bare feet in a pool of drying sap. He knelt and tried to pull her foot loose, but the sap was too strong. He looked up at her and said, "Maybe it's like the sap from a couple years ago, the one that was like glue. It'll wear off after awhile." 

"Great, but what am I supposed to do in the meanwhile? Oh!" 

He could see that the tree was dripping sap onto her. He hoped she wouldn't get stuck to the tree, too. 

"Gilligan, please help me!" 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Can you get the sap off me?" 

He wasn't sure how. He could try scooping it off with leaves, but what if she got leaves stuck all over her, like the time everyone got covered with feathers? 

"Can you scrape it off with your fingernails?" 

"I don't want to hurt you." 

"Just light scratches." 

"OK." He scratched along her bare stomach, from below her halter top to the navel peeking out from the top of her short-shorts. She shivered. He asked, "Was that too hard?" 

"No, it feels nice." 

"Yeah." Her skin was very soft and smooth, except where the sap was of course. He absent-mindedly stuck a finger in his mouth and licked. This was really good sap and would taste great on her pancakes. 

"Be careful, Gilligan! You don't want your finger to get stuck in your mouth." 

He took his finger out. "I think it's OK. My spit makes the sap less sticky." 

"Oh." 

He looked at her big brown eyes and wondered if she was thinking what he was. He'd never licked a girl's stomach before. He was still shy about kissing. But this wasn't about romance. This was about helping his friend. So he kissed her stomach. 

She giggled. "That tickles!" 

"Sorry." 

"Don't stop." 

"OK." He kissed her stomach some more, giving it a few licks, too. The sap tasted even better on her skin. 

"Mmm, that's nice. I mean, I feel less sticky." 

"Yeah," he murmured. Then he noticed that the sap was dripping into her navel. "Um, can I undo your button?" 

"OK," she whispered. 

He undid the button on her shorts, then he licked her navel. She giggled again but she also sighed happily. And she wiggled a little, although she no longer seemed to be thrashing to get free. 

"Mary Ann, if you keep moving like that, the sap will get into your shorts." 

"Sorry," she said. 

"Oh, it's too late. It's dripping in." 

"Oh darn," she said, and undid her zipper a little. 

He looked up at her in surprise, but that was a pretty clear signal. And shy though he was, he didn't want to stop until she said so. So he helped her lower her shorts. Not all the way to the ground, since they didn't want her shorts to get stuck in the little pool where her foot was, but enough that he could see her thighs and the white cotton panties she was wearing. 

He felt like swooning! But Mary Ann pleaded again, "Help me, Gilligan." 

He nodded and licked where the sap had landed on her panties. Sometimes he'd lick her thighs, too, and he wondered if he was just tracking more sap onto her body with his tongue, or if it was the tree dripping some more. 

He could smell a sweet musk that he suspected was her more than the sap. And after awhile, her hand that wasn't holding her shorts around her knees moved the crotch of her panties aside a little, as she said, "I think it's slipping in there, Gilligan. Please help me clean it out." 

Instead of replying with words, he licked into her panties, gently moving them further aside. Her hand moved away and onto his white hat, holding it in place and then taking it away somewhere. Then he felt her stroking his hair, as she murmured, "Sweet, sweet Gilligan." 

And then he moved his head back to rest. He looked up and saw her wearing his hat. He smiled. "You look very cute, Mary Ann." 

"Thank you, Gilligan," she said, and then she lowered her panties. 

"Very cute!" he gasped, looking down again. There was a little patch of dark hair and below that some complicated pink and purple parts that he wanted to taste without the panties in the way. So he did. She pulled on his hair a little, not enough to hurt, but just to tease him. And she moaned softly and sweetly. 

She tasted very good, with and without syrup. And she raised the unstuck foot so she could spread her legs and he could lick her more deeply. She seemed to be releasing fluid of her own, not as sticky or as sweet as sap, but just as delicious. 

"Yes, yes, sweet Gilligan!" she whispered, stroking his neck as he swallowed. She pressed her crotch against his face again and again, and his nose inhaled her as deeply as he could. 

And then she was still. 

He backed up and looked up at her again. "Are you OK?" 

"Yes," she whispered. 

He looked down again. Good, his knees weren't in the pool of sap, but he should probably stand up before he got caught. And there were other places on Mary Ann that had sap on them, not as intimate places but perhaps just as tasty. 

He licked up to her navel again and then to just below her halter top. "Did you get any on or in your blouse?" he asked. 

"Oh darn, it looks like I did." 

"I'll take care of that." 

"Thank you, Gilligan. You're very thoughtful." 

"Anything for a friend." 

She smiled. "I hope so." 

Then, with a sailor's knowledge of knots, he undid the one holding her halter top halves together. He did lick the halter top a little but he was a lot more interested in licking her chest. Her breasts were paler than her tanned skin but the tips were a brown shade of pink, and harder than the rest of her body, although still very flexible. 

"Oo, Gilligan!" she said, giggling again, but she soon changed to sighs and moans again. 

He played with her soft, succulent breasts as he licked and kissed and, when she arched her back, sucked them. And one of his hands played with her crotch, which made her groan and grunt. 

"Gilligan, you're so uninhibited!" she said with a giggle. 

"I must be drunk on the sap." 

"Me, too," she said, giggling again. 

He carefully got to his feet. He did feel kind of woozy. 

"Gilligan, I've got some sap on my face, too." 

She was right. It was funny to think that he usually was too shy to kiss her face, but now he leaned forward and licked it, till he landed on her mouth and she licked him, too. And then they opened their mouths and licked inside. 

She pressed her body against his, he slouching and she on the tips of her free toes. He pressed back. He was hard inside his blue bellbottoms, and she seemed to like that. Soon they started rocking their bodies together, as he braced himself against the tree. He tried to remember what the Skipper had told him about the birds and the bees, but his brain was pretty fuzzy by now. 

"Gilligan, I want you inside me! I want you to make love to me!" 

"I don't know how," he confessed. "Do you?" 

"Well, not from personal experience, but I did grow up on a farm and I know a little about nature." 

"OK, show me!" he gasped, feeling like he was going to burst as she shifted away from his crotch. 

She undid his jeans and lowered them to his thighs. Then he helped her ease his briefs down, too. Then she clasped his hardness and he groaned. He'd touched himself sometimes, when he went off on his own. Everyone thought he was goofing off, but it was usually when he was thinking of the girls, especially Mary Ann. (Ginger was too intimidating and self-centered for him.) He'd find a cave or an empty clearing, then pleasure himself before anyone came along. There was no privacy in the hut, because even when the Skipper wasn't home, one of the other castaways always seemed to be dropping by. Plus he was afraid of falling out of the hammock. 

He was afraid of losing his balance now, but he kept bracing himself against the tree. And Mary Ann wrapped her free leg around his waist. She guided him into her purple and pink paradise. It was warm, wet, and sticky in there, not just with sap. 

They moved slowly and carefully at first. It was nothing like making love in the movies, with a passionate kiss and then a cut to a roaring fire or a pounding ocean. But he felt like his body was on fire, in a good way. And he felt like the sea that surrounded their island was pounding in his head and in his loins. 

"Oh, Gilligan, I'm so glad—" She broke off in a gasp. Then she continued, "So glad you're my first!" 

"I'm glad you're mine," he murmured. 

"Oh, Gilligan, my other foot is loose!" she cried, waving it. 

"Don't go anywhere!" he cried. 

She laughed. "I won't." But now she wrapped both legs around his hips and both arms around his neck, and he held her by her bottom and it made it much, much better. 

They moved faster and faster. She rode against his hardness and he plunged it into her stickiness again and again. She pushed up his red rugby shirt and kissed his chest, shoulders, and neck, which were getting sap on them. 

"Mmm, Gilligan, you're delicious!" 

"Not as delicious as you, Mary Ann," he gasped. 

Their bodies slid together again and again, sticky with sap and sweat and love. 

"I love you, Gilligan!" she cried as her whole body shook with pleasure. 

He thrust deeper into her, no longer pulling all the way out before going back in. "I LOVE YOU, MARY ANN!" he shouted. Part of his brain worried that the other castaways would hear him, but he wasn't ashamed of loving her, of making love to her. He didn't want anyone to see this of course, but that was because it was special and private. Just for the two of them, as they became one. He wanted to love her as much as he could, fill her with love. 

And then, as his whole body shook, making hers shake again, he spilled stickiness into her, which was a zillion times better than the times he'd spilled into his hand, thinking of her. His knees felt weaker than ever and he would've fallen over if not for the tree. 

She rested her head on his shoulder, just like the Paul Anka song. Well, Paul and Annette probably weren't doing this at the time Mr. Anka got inspired. But if Gilligan could write rock songs, like the Mosquitoes, then Mary Ann would be the perfect muse. 

She sighed happily. "I wish we could stay like this forever." 

"Me, too," he murmured. But he knew his hardness would soon get soft, and he'd slip out of her, like he always slipped out of his hand. 

"But you should probably set me down." 

"OK." He cupped her bottom gently and tried to back away from her. But he couldn't! "Um, Mary Ann," he said slowly, not wanting her to panic, "I'm afraid I'm stuck." 

She giggled. "Did you step in the pool of sap?" 

"No, I mean, well, I'm stuck on you. I mean in you." 

"Gilligan, don't joke about a thing like that!" 

"Believe me, I'm not joking." 

She wiggled her bottom and her hips, which was very sexy but didn't help separate them. "OH GOSH!" 

"You said it." 

"Well, I guess it'll wear off. After awhile." 

"Yeah." He was tempted to do what he usually did when he was in a mess, yell for the Skipper at the top of his lungs. But he was too embarrassed. 

"Well, as long as we're here." 

She tilted her head up and they started kissing again. He hoped their mouths wouldn't get stuck together, but they'd been OK so far. After awhile, they necked, well, mostly her kissing and licking his neck, as he squeezed her bottom with one hand and one of her breasts with the other. He wondered if he could get hard again before they unstuck. He could move a little inside her. He just couldn't pull out. 

Suddenly, he heard a giggle that wasn't Mary Ann's and then a gasping "Well!" 

He turned and saw Ginger. Great. It would've been awful to be caught by anyone, but this was possibly the worst. Well, no, Mrs. Howell would probably be worse. 

Mary Ann didn't seem to think so. Her "Oh, Ginger, great!" was not sarcastic. "We need help!" 

"Honey, I think this is a time when two's company and three's a crowd. But I can get the phonograph if you want some mood music." 

"Be serious. We're stuck together!" 

"You want me to throw some water on you?" 

"I don't think that will work. Can you go get the Professor? Maybe he'll have a solution." 

Ginger sighed. "This is going to be a very interesting conversation. Don't go anywhere." 

"Ha. Ha," said Mary Ann. 

After Ginger sashayed out of the clearing, not looking like she was in any hurry, Gilligan said, "As long as we're here." 

Mary Ann smiled and they kissed again. It looked like this was going to be a very sappy romance. 

... 

"Well, the bright side is," the Professor said an hour later, as Ginger helped him pull off his rubber gloves, "I think the sap will make a wonderful contraceptive."


End file.
